darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Konoe A. Mercury
Magic is Power in this world....its as simple as that even Jubei would understand that in this chaotic world Konoe A. Mercury more commonly known as Nine, was a witch and one of the Six Heroes. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She is a Minor yet Major Antagonist in the Series usually in her Phantom'' Form. She like Hazama betrayed the Six Heroes and became a Member of Shadowblood. She is also one of the Wives of the Demon King or Dark Emperor, Terrantos. She and Her Daughter, Kokonoe both share one thing in common they are both wives of the Dark Emperor and have a strong desire to prove Magic is superior. Appearance Nine has long bright pink hair with bangs that cover her left eye and yellow eyes. She wore a purple witch hat and a Magic Guild uniform with the additions of a purple ribbon tie and cape, a long black strap attached to her sleeves, long black legging curves that reach to her mini skirt, and black slippers. In the Dark War, she wore a black mage coat, loosen and opened that shows her sleeveless white collar shirt with a purple tie. As Phantom she wears a purple cloak with a high collar with red blood zig zag almost like zipper, and two long, white scarves ending in red rags that resemble flames. She also wears a large, pointed hat that conceals her face. Personality Nine is a person who likes to do things her own way, a trait shared by her daughter. She's a kind-hearted individual who cares about her friends, especially her younger sister Celica. However, she is not easy on Kazuma. Although she seems to have a mature and serious personality, she can be somewhat impulsive and violent when angered (as shown when she attempted to use a fire spell on Bloodedge for annoying her). She was this way even with Jubei before falling in love with him. In Beyond Light and Darkness, She gains a evil like personality...due to being Phantom and being a Member of Shadowblood, she does maintain several traits of her personality from BlazBlue. Konoe is a Cold and Calculating Individual showing hardly any emotion or even signs of compassion for others seeing most as nothing but expendable pawns to be used in her calculations as during one of her plans to retrieve the Eye of Apophis orb she tossed several foot soldiers (in the millions) to only be butchered by countless traps within the maze of the Pyramid showing no signs of sympathy or guilt upon seeing them die she only states "The Strong devour the weak and the weak are only meant as food for the strong" showing her to believe in the Survival of the Fittest belief using 70% of the foot soldiers and her enemies as pawns for her plans in helping her husband conquering the Omniverse. Konoe is shown to be very cruel and Sadistic as she lights a enemy on fire just to hear him/her scream out of boredom or amusement. Konoe will light the same foe countlessly until her enjoyment from hearing the screams comes to end but usually she will kill her foe with a '''Death Spell once she has no more interest in the victim. Her sadism is almost equal to Lucy's as she even smiles like a Psychotic Sadist who enjoys seeing the lives of the living suffer for their pathetic existences and will cause them to suffer until they die like the pigs they are. Her cruelty is shown when she reveals the cold and dark truth about the entire omniverse on how Chaos is the beginning and the end and how such things as hope is nothing but a illusion humans/mortals came up with to make themselves feel better. Konoe also enjoys the sight of war and Blood this makes her both a Warmonger and a Blood-Thirsty Woman. Konoe seems to enjoy making strategies throughout the war between Shadowblood and Godstrike, to cause even more death on the enemy side she seems to enjoy it especially if it makes her ex-husband Jubei suffer and will even kill someone in front of his very eyes to show him that she is not the Konoe he once knew showing that she wants to prove that she belongs to the Dark Emperor now and him alone. Konoe also helped her Daughter/Sister-in-Law (Biological Daughter but both are wives of the Dark Emperor) kill Ace upon Kokonoe revealing she was a spy for Shadowblood, Konoe told them that trust is hard to come by in this pitiful world and that it can never be truly formed again. Konoe is also Arrogant as well as Haughty. She believes she is the ultimate witch in the Omniverse surpassing witches such as Yukari from Rosario + Vampire and Gruntilda Winkybunion. She believes she is perfection with her magic and cold-hearted nature and that no one without these conditions can be truly perfection unless they are in her husband's family. She boasts about how her magic is far superior then even a Sorcerer like Gandalf and will use it to destroy millions of lives to prove her point about her power and magic. She believes she is the most beautiful of her Husband's Wives (a trait shared by her daughter Kokonoe) and will continue to try to prove her point with whatever means necessary even if it means changing her appearance or using seduction on her husband to prove it. As it should be expected Konoe deeply loves her Husband, Terrantos. She takes it offensive when someone threatens or insults him. She will then personally execute them with her dark and Holy Magic to sentence them to death. She loves him more then anything else in the omniverse and even more then her ex-Husband, Jubei. She will do whatever it takes to make her new Husband love her. Information As Konoe Konoe was a witch who went by the name of Nine. She had long, pink hair and dresses like a stereotypical witch. The name "Nine" comes from her being the ninth member of the Magic Guild's Ten Sages. Celica A. Mercury is her sister, Shūichirō Ayatsuki is her father, and her mother is deceased; she is the mother of Kokonoe. Nine's role in the story is further explained in the novel, BlazBlue: Phase 0, where she tells Ragna to beware of Terumi. She passed down her knowledge of magic to mankind during the Dark War. During the Dark War, she created the Nox Nyctores in order to help humans fight against the Black Beast. After the war, she discovered what Terumi's future plans were, and he killed her, giving Kokonoe a motivation to despise Terumi. She created the Nox Nyctores using human transmutation, a process that requires thousands of human souls. Due to similarities in their appearance and abilities, Phantom may have some connection to Nine. It is notable that in Lambda's arcade mode, Hazama tells Kokonoe that the magical power he used to create Mu belongs to Nine. In the Extra Story, "That Which Is Inherited", it is revealed that the process through which the Nox Nyctores were created involved the compressing of seithr into a solid unit, then implanting the unit with the soul of a Black Beast. This compression spell, known as Snap Weapon: Infinite Gravity, was used by Nine to create the Nox Nyctores and defeat the Beast, and later by Kokonoe to implant a Black Beast's soul into Ignis. As Phantom Phantom is a woman who can manipulate magic and is said to be observing/working with Hazama and Relius Clover. During the times when she appears, she doesn't speak. According to Hakumen, Phantom does not use Ars Magus, but rather pure magic, like Kokonoe's mother and Jubei's lover, Nine, which both characters respond to when they first see Phantom. Based on the reactions Valkenhayn and Hakumen have when initially seeing Phantom and Hazama's comments concerning her, as well as comments dropped in Valkenhayn's Story Mode, it could even be inferred that Phantom is none other than Nine herself. Phantom is responsible for the injuries that plague Jubei throughout Continuum Shift. She is also responsible for using the spell Ruby: Mind Eater on Tsubaki Yayoi, brainwashing her into siding with the Imperator. Her ability to use Mind Eater implies that she and Nine may be one and the same, as Nine is the only other person known to be able to use the spell. She is later seen in Platinum the Trinity's arcade mode in Chronophantasma. Beyond Light and Darkness History After Joining Terrantos in his quest for Omniversal Domination alongside Hazama she eventually fell in love with the Demon Emperor and even became one of his Wives and Dubbed as one of his Queens of Darkness, Konoe abandoned all her ties with Jubei and swore to help Terrantos with his quest for Omniversal Domination. 500 years afterwards, she and her Daughter Kokonoe Mercury were both ironically Wives of the Dark Emperor and while both were wierded out that they were sisters-in-laws and Mother and daughter at the same time, they didn't seem to concern about it because of how much they loved the Dark Emperor and spent most of their time using science and magic to help him take over the omniverse. 300 Years afterwards Konoe had made a weapon capable of charging large amount of magical energy to wipe out even a cosmic or a Indestructible foe such as Doomsday for example. Due to this she earned the Nicknamed "Nine, of the Chaotic Magics". She then prepared for war against the Heroes to aid her Husband in his conquest. Wives of Terrantos Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:BlazBlue